


فرد|الفرد 孤单

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 一个奥赖恩x阿尔法德的脑洞
Relationships: Alphard Black/Orion Black
Kudos: 2





	فرد|الفرد 孤单

**Author's Note:**

> 一个奥赖恩x阿尔法德的脑洞

奥赖恩和他的堂弟阿尔法德相爱了。他们在霍格沃兹就一见钟情，但是一直拖到一次家庭聚会才开始交流，并相谈甚欢。

这禁忌之爱在布莱克家族是绝对不允许的。但是奥赖恩还是忍不住总是跑到阿尔法德家去，两个年轻人常常一锁房门就是半天，或者跑出去夜不归宿。

这个同他们关系有点远的侄子的频繁到来渐渐让阿尔法德的父母，博洛克斯和伊尔玛产生怀疑。他们让小儿子西格纳斯多次敲阿尔法德的房门送东西，更别提那些让人倒吸一口凉气的咒语。为了消除怀疑，并更光明正大地跟阿尔法德见面，奥赖恩一时脑热，故意透露给西格纳斯“其实他是对他的姐姐沃尔布加感兴趣”的假消息，却没想到正想要传纯血脉下去，又不想被别的家族套上姓氏的沃尔布加对此欣喜若狂。她说动博洛克斯和伊尔玛几乎就在第二天定下婚约，奥赖恩已经来不及后悔了。

而且他发现事情跟他想象得完全不一样，现在他和阿尔法德都在被前所未有地高度监视。因为沃尔布加就是一个控制狂。阿尔法德对此非常生气，但是他太爱奥赖恩了，而且奥赖恩安慰他说，他们有了孩子以后沃尔布加就不会再正眼看他了，他更方便地跟他幽会。

婚前的那段日子他俩谁都不好过，他们小心翼翼地清理之前交流过的痕迹，防止家里那些疯子追究。阿尔法德抱怨说，他们对于近亲结婚毫无疑问，倒喜欢追查这些小东西。奥赖恩没有表示，他的表情僵极了。

最让阿尔法德难受的是，奥赖恩再也没来找过他，也不再安慰他，连两个人忙于准备婚礼的时候在楼梯口碰到奥赖恩都不正眼看他。这种刻意的回避几乎让阿尔法德窒息，不过他们的家人非常吃这一套。  
  


后来沃尔布加和奥赖恩就结婚了。在他们的婚礼上阿尔法德找了一个最不引人注目的角落，跟眼泪和心碎做了长达几个小时的搏斗，没有走掉仅仅是因为怕被人看到说闲话。他也没去给他们祝酒，他一天什么也没吃，更不敢把自己灌醉，怕做出什么蠢事来。当他看见奥赖恩笑起来，就像曾经对他笑的时候，他失手打碎了一个杯子。

阿尔法德开始跟父母，奥赖恩和沃尔布加还有西格纳斯他们还住在一起，但幸好沃尔布加很快继承了格里莫广场12号。他们搬出去了。

他们很快就有了孩子。那时阿尔法德还是对奥赖恩的话充满希望，他天真地觉得他的姐姐沃尔布加真的会就此消停。所以每次家庭聚餐时他看见姐姐的肚子又大了一些时，他总是有点开心又很难过。  
  
  


在他们第一次邀请家族来看看他们的儿子西里斯·布莱克的时候，阿尔法德看着那个黑发的男婴不安分地在他姐姐的怀里动着，睁着的灰眼睛跟奥赖恩长得一模一样。他看了一圈亲戚，却没看看阿尔法德，就跟他爸爸一样。

十二月的空气有些凄凉，阿尔法德在听到沃尔布加任一个他不熟悉的男人为西里斯的教父的时候，他长长叹了口气，打算去屋子里歇一会。

所有人都在客厅里，没人发现他就这样走进书房里，在奥赖恩的书桌上捡了本书看。那是一本讲防护咒历史的书，奥赖恩大概是想让他的儿子，甚至，也许，他的妻子更安全一些。

阿尔法德睡着了。  
  


他醒来的时候天已经黑了，客厅里的人早就走光了。他慌忙坐起来的时候却看见奥赖恩走了进来，怀里抱着熟睡的西里斯。

“抱歉，我太累了所以睡着了。我这就走。”阿尔法德把那本书放在桌上就起身想离开，但是这时候窗帘突然坠了下来，门也轻轻关上了。他看着奥赖恩。

“你可以不用这么急。”奥赖恩轻声说，“沃尔布加已经睡了。”

“你不去陪她吗？”阿尔法德想，平时他也这么温柔地对他姐姐说话吗？

奥赖恩上前一步，把他们的距离拉得极近，他的左臂甚至已经碰到了阿尔法德的胸，“你不想看看西里斯吗？”

阿尔法德轻轻地呼吸着，生怕把西里斯弄醒，他柔和地看着这个小生命。他是奥赖恩的儿子，也是他姐姐的儿子。可能是布莱克家里血缘最纯正的孩子。他和奥赖恩可生不出孩子。

“他很可爱。”他评价，“我看过他的眼睛，很像你。”

阿尔法德感觉奥赖恩的呼吸突然过于亲近了，而嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，就像以前那样。他双腿发软，呼吸急促，心脏快要跳出自己的胸膛。他等得太久太久了。

“我想让你当这孩子的教父。”奥赖恩几乎是吻着他的耳朵说。

“可是沃尔布加……”

“他是我的儿子。”奥赖恩看到阿尔法德抬起脸看他，就吻了他的鼻子，“我当然可以让你当他的教父。真正对他好的教父。”

阿尔法德几乎马上点头了，他从来没法拒绝奥赖恩。

“给他取个中间名吧。”奥赖恩吻他的头发，然后是额头，“好心的沃尔布加还给我留了个中间名呢。”

阿尔法德小声笑着，然后，他去吻了他快整整大半年没有吻过唇。他很开心奥赖恩在回应他，但因为害怕西里斯会醒来，他们很快又结束了这个吻。然后奥赖恩把西里斯放在一侧手臂上，空出的那一只去搂他的腰。这次是他吻上阿尔法德，而且时间比上次更长。

“奥赖恩。”阿尔法德在这个吻结束的时候在奥赖恩耳边说，更像是吻了他的耳垂。

“怎么了？”

“我是说，他的中间名，奥赖恩。”

他们没有更进一步，阿尔法德趁着沃尔布加还在睡梦中，匆匆离开了莫里格广场12号。  
  
  


这几年阿尔法德过的马马虎虎，但没那么高压了。在家族人眼里，西格纳斯是个比他优秀太多的布莱克，所以根本没人在意他在做什么。但可喜是他的新工作常常需要外出，他可以几个月才参加一次家庭聚餐，听一次冷嘲热讽。

况且他不喜欢看到那个必须要演戏给大家看的奥赖恩，还有完全不认识他的教子。他坚信奥赖恩还爱着自己。

他尝试不动声色地做一个好教父，比如说，他从来没缺席过西里斯的生日。独身生活让他攒下了不小钱，毫无疑问他全部的开支都会用在西里斯身上。而且他通常送两份，一份匿名大礼，还有一份规规矩矩的署名礼。为此他还得去参加西里斯的弟弟，雷古勒斯，和西格纳斯的三个女儿，贝拉、安多米达、纳西莎的生日，好让这个行为没那么唐突。

不得不说这个生下来就被寄托希望的“最的纯血孩子”从来没有过一个正常的生日。即使是在奥赖恩和沃尔布加有了第二个孩子雷古勒斯后，长子依旧是瞩目的。

那些繁琐的礼节，束缚的礼服，还有阿尔法德在沃尔布加婚礼上都没看过那么多的亲戚，送着西里斯最无聊、表面的礼物。阿尔法德总是心疼地看着他的教子极不情愿地被抱起放下，一遍遍地亲吻，从刚会爬到会在沃尔布加看不见的时候松松领结，嘟嘴抱怨他的发胶。

那双灰眼睛，还有婴儿脂肪逐渐褪去的脸，越来越像他的爸爸。

而他从来都看不见奥赖恩。而且，他从来没跟西里斯讲过话，他怀疑他根本不知道自己还有个“阿尔法德舅舅”。  
  
  


后来，西里斯12岁的时候，最最恐怖的事情发生了。

西里斯被分到了格莱芬多。

阿尔法德是在那次霍格沃兹开学后不久的家庭聚餐上知道的。那天沃尔布加和奥赖恩都没来，西格纳斯看起来非常嘲讽，他的妻子德鲁艾拉告诉阿尔法德，沃尔布加因为长子被分到格莱芬多所以气到缺席的，而奥赖恩也把自己关在书房里生闷气好几天了。

“她是怕见不得人。”西格纳斯冷笑着，“双倍纯血的布莱克，格莱芬多，多可笑啊。”他的三个女儿都在斯莱特林呢。

一桌人，除了阿尔法德，包括博洛克斯和伊尔玛，都笑了。

阿尔法德很急。非常急。他不是没见过姐姐歇斯底里的样子。一封吼叫信是免不了的，但当然不可能就这么简单，他疯狂的姐姐可以做到每天三封。他相信奥赖恩把自己关在书房不可能在是生闷气，但他接下来在家族里肯定不好过，况且现在是双倍的布莱克家族。

他匆匆吃完饭就回去了，没有沃尔布加餐桌上安静不少。他甚至想要不要在西里斯回来的那段时间引发点大事件转移大家的注意力，比如结婚，但是他又能从哪去找可以结婚的人呢？

最后他失望地发现，他无能为力。他爱他的外甥，他的教子，他爱他的奥赖恩。但是爱无济于事。  
  


西里斯13岁的生日聚会大幅缩水，阿尔法德甚至注意到连沃尔布加给西里斯那个名义上的教父都不在。

那张曾经加座挤满布莱克的长桌边上只稀稀拉拉地坐着几位近亲，多数是孩子。西里斯像是特地被安排在一群斯莱特林的兄弟姐妹们中间，除了安多米达之外没人对他笑过，除了雷古勒斯之外没人拥抱过他。阿尔法德坐在长桌几乎离西里斯最远的地方，听着那些孩子聊着斯莱特林的事。

奥赖恩的位置上空空如也，沃尔布加愤怒地饮酒，而西格纳斯依旧说着风凉话，其他亲戚甚至没有入座，站在一边小声议论。他们对西里斯·布莱克彻底失望。

这次阿尔法德偷偷给他买了市面上最好的扫帚，用最不惹眼的包装装饰，依旧没有署名。他希望西里斯至少能在霍格沃兹，那个沃尔布加不在的地方玩得开心，即使西里斯永远也猜不到这些布莱克中竟然还有人爱着他。  
  


日子缓慢地过着，沃尔布加在小儿子雷古勒斯进入斯莱特林后才渐渐开始出现在家庭聚餐中，西格纳斯的嘲讽也一日一日少了下去，因为雷古勒斯简直是这些孩子中最像斯莱特林的那一个。他的贝拉太火爆，纳西莎太冷淡，安多米达简直平庸得像个赫夫帕夫。

但他们依旧没忘了格莱芬多的笑话，每次提到西里斯的时候，他们都把他上升到“叛徒”的严重程度。阿尔法德越来越少参加这恶心人的聚会，况且奥赖恩已经连续很久没再跟沃尔布加出现了。

他不知道他在忙什么，或者他可怕的姐姐把让她生出格莱芬多的奥赖恩藏了起来。他一年只能见西里斯两三次，却也见不到奥赖恩一次。最后一次见到他时，他漂亮的黑头发已经发灰，曾经光滑的下巴上都是胡茬，脸上也添了不少皱纹。幸好阿尔法德没看到任何伤疤。他担心那双好看的灰眼睛是不是也变得浑浊了，但他们并没有对视过。

生日，圣诞节，布莱克家族的婚丧喜事，是阿尔法德一年中能见到西里斯的少的可怜的机会。西里斯越长越英俊，越来越高，也越来越优雅，有魅力。总的来说，他越来越像年轻的奥赖恩了。他可能比奥赖恩以前还好看，因为沃尔布加年轻的时候也很漂亮。

但是阿尔法德在这张好看的脸上从来没看见过一点笑容。西里斯永远绷着脸，甚至有时候还有点仇恨的表情。阿尔法德突然感到愤怒，疯狂的愤怒，对沃尔布加，对西格纳斯，对他的侄女贝拉，对面无表情的雷古勒斯，对博洛克斯和伊尔玛，对在场所有的布莱克，对奥赖恩。  
  
  


西里斯16岁生日后不久，阿尔法德参加了一次改变他一生的家庭聚会。

奥赖恩的位置依然空着，这一次他们先开火的对象是安多米达，因为她正在和一个麻瓜出身的巫师谈恋爱。西格纳斯拒绝再承认他是一位纯血统叛徒的父亲，并和沃尔布加商量晚上把她从挂毯里除掉，德鲁艾拉脸色苍白。

“你什么时候把你那叛徒儿子从挂毯里除掉？”西格纳斯挑衅地问。

沃尔布加气疯了，她对西格纳斯大吼大叫，博洛克斯让他们安静，然后说他觉得这不是沃尔布加的错，是某些布莱克血统不大纯净，又没有沃尔布加这样对家族格言的理解而对儿子管教无方，才会变成这样。阿尔法德差点把刀柄握进自己的手掌里。

他又说，只有像格莱芬多和赫夫帕夫那样没原则的怪胎才会选择接受杂种，那些赫夫帕夫就是不起眼的渣滓，而那些格莱芬多没脑到以为可以跟纯血巫师做不相上下的对手。阿尔法德差点撞翻自己的酒杯。西格纳斯附和着，他的字里行间无一不在说西里斯是家族最大的耻辱。

阿尔法德终于沉不住了，他握着刀叉的手因为怒火而颤抖，他说:“我们是布莱克家族，不是斯莱特林家族，对吧？”

沃尔布加看了他一眼。

“你以为我不知道你跟奥赖恩那点事情是吗？”她大叫，“你以为我不知道你跟他上床？奥赖恩不在的时候你们到底在哪个该死的小旅馆里鸡奸？你们这些肮脏罪恶的基佬！你操了我儿子吗？是你逼他那样反抗我，就因为我嫁给你的性玩具了是吗？”

“闭嘴！”

所有人都呆住了。阿尔法德拿着刀站起来，弄翻了凳子和酒杯，它们全都摔得粉碎，他咬牙切齿地看着沃尔布加，气得涨红了脸，对方也一样。阿尔法德在沃尔布加再一次开口之前，狠狠地把手上那把刀插进桌子里，刀柄消失了半截，木屑喷到了主菜上，切口令人胆战心惊。

然后阿尔法德头也不回地走了。  
  
  


他一出门就幻影移形，他不知道去哪，只想永远逃离这个该死的地方。他一连幻影移形了几次，差点没把自己送到地狱，因为他脑中除了怒火什么也没有。他在一个雪山上呆了好久，直到冷静下来，到腿都快冻得没知觉了的时候，幻影移形去了一家酒吧，他从前最常跟奥赖恩去的那一家。他糊弄着回应了老板对于老客人重返的惊奇，疯狂点了许多火焰威士忌。他决定今夜属于他妈的酒精，什么狗屁布莱克，奥赖恩，通通都滚一边去。  
  


可事违人愿，在两瓶火焰威士忌下肚之后，他就看见了奥赖恩·布莱克，不是年轻的那个，是他妈老的头发都灰了，也不愿意看看他的那一个混球。

那个混球奥赖恩坐在他边上，阿尔法德对他大吼大叫，就跟他的疯子姐姐一样，疯狂的基因。但是奥赖恩没有走，还任由他用拳头锤，用瓶子砸。

他眼睛红红的，但还没哭。

“抱歉，她那么对你太过分了。”奥赖恩说的第一句话。

“你懂个屁。”阿尔法德喝下一大口，“你又不在他妈的现场。”

“而且她还骂你肮脏罪恶的基佬。”

奥赖恩皱了皱眉，他把瓶子夺走:“别喝了，阿尔，我需要跟清醒的你谈话。”

“然后让我的心再死一次？”阿尔法德一点也不在乎，他又新开了一瓶，“不了，谢谢你小甜心。我想我受得够多了。”

奥赖恩沉默了。然后他猛地灌下那半瓶火焰威士忌，空瓶子滚在桌上。他深深把脸埋在双手中。“我知道，跟她结婚是我犯过最大的错误。我不会请求你原谅我，因为我不可原谅。”

“我经常在后悔，如果那天我没有说这个慌……”

“那我们现在早就死无全尸了。”阿尔法德苦笑，“虽说我并不认为那比现在差多少。”

“要是我早点在霍格沃兹就告诉你，我爱上你了的话，也许我们可以多享受一些时光了。”奥赖恩给自己开了第二瓶。

“你在霍格沃兹就爱上我了？”

奥赖恩大灌一口，爽快承认。

“那只不过会让我们更早被阿瓦达索命而已。”

“我愿意跟你一起离去，而不是像现在这样。”

阿尔法德摇摇头:“现在说这个已经太迟了，奥赖恩。”

他们沉默，但阿尔法德突然不再猛灌火焰威士忌了。奥赖恩没再喝一口。

他们只是对视着。

“你知道吗？你是西里斯最喜欢的舅舅。”奥赖恩突然开口。

“也许只是因为我是唯一一个不在他生日上议论他的舅舅。”

“不。”奥赖恩微笑，“因为你送了他他最想要的那种扫帚、魁地奇书、麻瓜童话、那些蜂蜜公爵的巧克力。还有麻瓜杂志和防护魔法书——西里斯贴了几张里面的海报在墙上，照着那本书往上面不知道加了多少防护咒。沃尔布加怎么也弄不下来，差点把那扇墙拆了，结果她发现连那扇墙都拆不掉。”

“你知道……？可我特地没写名字。”

“我当然知道是你送的。”奥赖恩尝试去抓住阿尔法德的一只手，“除了你还有哪个布莱克会送这些？放心，西里斯是个聪明的孩子，他不会告诉任何人。一直到贝拉告密之前她都不知道西里斯的扫帚。但他骗沃尔布加那是当了一些以前收到的没用的生日礼物，让波特家的孩子帮他买的，显然这是个合理的借口。”

“贝拉。”阿尔法德没有回避他的接触，“你知道安多米达刚刚被他们除名了吗？”

奥赖恩摇摇头。

“我想，大概我现在也被除名了。”阿尔法德耸耸肩，“西格纳斯想把西里斯的名字也烧掉，虽然我想西里斯应该会对此很高兴。”

“你不会的。”奥赖恩抚摸着阿尔法德的指节，“他们通知我的是沃尔布加疯了。而且，西里斯也不会的。你知道，沃尔布加很要面子，她坚信西里斯长大后就能懂她。”

“这么说你演得很好，他们宁可相信沃尔布加疯了，也不愿意相信她那些难听的真话。”阿尔法德抽走了自己的手。

“那不是真话。”奥赖恩皱了皱眉头，“实际上沃尔布加最近一直疯疯癫癫的。”

“除了我没上过西里斯外，其他几乎都是真相了。”

“阿尔。”奥赖恩加重语气说到，“我是在保护你。你从来都不知道你的父母有多么防备着我，我真的很难……去看你，我怕我会停不下来，带着你跑了。”

“那为什么不这么做呢？”

“因为我怕你受到伤害。”

“你觉得我会喜欢舒舒服服地看你受伤？或者，你只是因为怕我受伤，连看我一眼都不肯吗？”

你知道，有些人外表看起来完整，内心早就死了，而有些人距离死亡仅仅一步，内心却因为爱而没有恐惧吗？

“阿尔……”

阿尔法德沉思了一会，重新开口。

“奥赖恩，你真的是我遇到过最自私的人了。真不敢相信这么多年我还爱你这混账。”

“那你大概是我遇到过最傻最固执的人了，阿尔法德。我费那么大劲把你推开，你却还爱着我。”奥赖恩大笑，“天哪……已经快17年了。”

“是啊，老头，中间有16年我连你的脸都看不到呢。”

“因为你说你最喜欢我的黑发，但它们已经不在了，我不确定你是否还会爱我。”

“现在我不太确定了。”阿尔法德看起来又要开始喝火焰威士忌了，“在知道我爱的人甚至不敢告诉我他爱我之后。”

奥赖恩的笑容消失了。

“毕竟我们都没被分到格莱芬多。”

奥赖恩没有回答。他站起身。

“回家吧，阿尔。”

“你是说哪一个？”阿尔法德故意问。

“当然是你那里。”  
  
  


仿佛就像回到了过去，他们在酒吧附近一起幻影移形，手牵着手。尽管双人幻影移形并不好受。

不同的是这次奥赖恩没有说任何话，也没有迫不及待又极其冒险地把阿尔法德推进房间按在门板上狂热亲吻。而且他们去的是阿尔法德自己的房子，那个一年中大部分都没人，出奇整洁的屋子。

奥赖恩对这栋几乎没有什么防护咒的屋子皱了皱眉，他看起来很想自己动手。但他拿着魔杖的手最终留在了口袋里。

“你还没有来过这里，对吧？”阿尔法德脱下长袍。

“事实上，我偷偷来过。”奥赖恩坦白，“我知道你住在这，我想看看你过得怎么样。但我从来没想过这栋房子的保护措施这么差。”

“我想我不需要那个，毕竟我不是什么重要人物。”阿尔法德耸肩，“那么，你觉得我过得怎么样？”

“我不知道。除了第一年，我几乎没有见过你。除了有一次你好像是长途旅行归来，累得睡在了沙发上。”

“噢，是你帮我生了壁炉。”阿尔法德恍然大悟，“我还以为我梦游了呢。”

他俩沉默了一会。夏天的晚上不用生壁炉，阿尔法德的储物室也没有什么用来招待客人的东西，他一时间不知道干嘛好。从前他们在一起的时候一切都是奥赖恩主导的。

他突然不敢看奥赖恩的眼睛，于是他找了个借口。

“我要去洗澡，然后睡觉。如果你要施防护咒的话，尽量不要用那些跟你家一样的。我觉得沃尔布加很快就要来敲门了。”

奥赖恩点点头。  
  


阿尔法德洗澡的时候发现浴室里有一瓶不知道什么时候留下的高度数麻瓜酒，他坐进浴缸里倒了一杯给自己。他喝了一杯，突然觉得自己还没有勇气出去再遇见奥赖恩，于是他给自己倒了又一杯，又一杯，又一杯，直到他仅保留最后一丝意识爬出浴缸。

他在想什么？又不是说每一次他们单独共处一室的时候结尾都应该走向床。

他穿着浴袍，湿漉漉地就躺在了床上。麻瓜酒很好地麻痹了他的大脑，让他想不起来自己现在脸上是水还是泪，奥赖恩在楼上还是楼下，自己是年轻还是年老，今晚他有没有告诉奥赖恩他恨死他了，他爱死他了。

后来奥赖恩上来了。

“你在浴室喝酒了吗？”他皱眉头。

“对不起。”阿尔法德吸吸鼻子，“对不起，奥赖恩，我爱你，我真的真的好爱你。我知道你没法……我们不敢……我不是那个意思。”

“我知道。”奥赖恩轻声说，“防护咒已经完成了。”

“别走！”阿尔法德央求着，“求你留下来。”

奥赖恩没有回答，但他过去坐在了床边，让阿尔法德把头枕在自己肩膀上。那块布料马上就湿了一大片。

“我只是一直在害怕。我甚至有时候在想你是不是真的爱上了我姐姐，而爱上我才是个谎言。”他们十指相扣，脉搏相贴。

“怎么可能。”奥赖恩轻柔地吻着阿尔法德的头发，“我当然爱你。”

“求你别走。”阿尔法德抬头对上那双熟悉的灰眼睛，现在他的主人很温柔，正如十七年前。他们鼻尖轻触，呼吸交缠。

“我在呢。”奥赖恩一点点缩短着这个距离，然后在阿尔法德唇上落下轻柔的一吻。

“那明天呢？”阿尔法德急切地看着他，“以后呢？”

他失望地看见奥赖恩不再看他。他抿着嘴，沉默着。他们的手还握在一起，但阿尔法德觉得奥赖恩刚刚狠狠地把他推向了最远的地方。

“对不起。”奥赖恩最后说。

他没有办法做出那个承诺。

阿尔法德突然看见自己正握着的手上，戴着一支刻着布莱克家族饰章的大金戒指。

阿尔法德用尽全身最后一丝力气把手抽出来，甚至没有力气去哭。他感觉不到他的心脏了。感谢麻瓜酒精，他不知道什么时候昏迷了过去。

他曾经在奢望些什么呢？  
  
  


阿尔法德正常过头了。

第二天早上起来奥赖恩已经离去。阿尔法德做的第一件事居然是整理浴室，然后为宿醉的自己熬了一点热汤。他利用下一次远行之前的最后一个空闲下午来看书，他甚至去检查了那些新的防护咒，发现都是一些非常基础的咒语。

然而沃尔布加的出现总是让一切都改变了。

她当然不是来道歉的。奥赖恩那些小儿科的防护咒在疯狂的她面前简直微不足道。沃尔布加几乎是把阿尔法德的门板踩倒了进来的，而且她完全无视了那一句“我可没把奥赖恩藏在床上。”，就风风火火地把阿尔法德的房子跑了个遍。

“看吧，没有。”阿尔法德不耐烦地对她说，“你要是不放心……”

然后他被沃尔布加一把抓住了领子，被迫与她对视。

“我儿子呢？”她凶狠地瞪他，“你把他藏到哪了？或者，你教唆他去哪里躲着我了？”

“我不知道。”他被憋红了脸，开始咳呛。沃尔布加把他甩到一边去，用咒语把他甩到了壁炉里，阿尔法德顿时沾了一身灰。

“你这个鸡奸的骗子！恶心的淫魔！我要是发现是你把他藏起来了的话，我就马上把你的名字烧掉！”沃尔布加对他咆哮。

“我不在乎。”阿尔法德看着她离去的背影，嘴角不由自主地勾了起来。

他的教子做了一件他和他爸爸一辈子都没鼓起勇气做的事——

离家出走。  
  
  


这件事好像闹得很大，因为在他换衬衫和洗脸的时候，一些猫头鹰为他送来了接二连三的群发吼叫信。但他越来越开心，几乎是马上出门去了古灵阁银行。

他移出他这几年可观的积蓄，这对一个没什么生活需求的独居男子已经没有意义。他开了新户把那些金子转存在他教子西里斯的名下。

然后阿尔法德又愁了两天，他请了假，在家里绞尽脑汁才突然想到奥赖恩曾经提到那个“波特家的孩子”。他查阅了波特家族的家谱，找到一个叫詹姆斯·波特的，跟西里斯差不多的的男孩。于是他寄信去让他转告西里斯，他在古灵阁给他留了一大笔金子。

他不会知道是奥赖恩那晚地咒语让他的猫头鹰还能进出自由。这封信就这样从沃尔布加眼皮底下逃了过去。*

沃尔布加已经烧掉了他的名字，但是阿尔法德已经不在乎了。他突然什么也不在乎了，也许奥赖恩他也不在乎了。

感谢他的教子，1975年，他自由了。  
  


1977年，阿尔法德·布莱克去世了。  
  


两年后，1979，奥赖恩·布莱克也去世了。

**Author's Note:**

> *（来自哈利·波特维基）阿尔法德这个名字来源于阿拉伯语的فرد|الفرد (Al Fard)，意为“孤单”。
> 
> *因为阿尔法德出生年不明，就算成是沃尔布加和西格纳斯的中间数，差不多小奥赖恩两岁
> 
> *因为原著只是西里斯怀疑阿尔法德被除名的原因是资助他离家出走，那么我们也可以想象，实际上并不是。


End file.
